degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Brooks
James "Jimmy" Brooks is a fictional character in the TV series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Aubrey Graham. He is seen as the school basketball star. He also comes from a wealthy family, as he is shown with many high-end gifts. Despite this, Jimmy is one of the more open-minded students of Degrassi. His longtime bestfriend is Spinner Mason, despite their differences. Season 1 Jimmy's first relationship is shown to be with Ashley Kerwin Relationship started in the season 1 episode "Family Politics".. A little while later, Ashley was beginning to get tired of Jimmy always being around her and planned to break up with him on his birthday. Season 1 episode "Coming of Age" She delayed it until the end of grade eight when she took Ecstasy, cheated on him with Sean, and revealed everything she thought about their relationship, which left Jimmy broken-hearted and angry with her. The following morning, Ashley was no longer high and she felt terrible for what she did to Jimmy. However, Spinner arrived at her house to relay that Jimmy said that it was over and he didn't want her to call him anymore. Season 1 episode "Jagged Little Pill". Jimmy was determined to be the star on the school basketball team. He convinced his best friend Spinner to give him one of his Ritalin pills so he would have enough energy to play at his best. In doing so, Jimmy had too much energy and ended up getting cut from the team because he was too rough with the other players, mainly Sean. Season 1 episode "Basketball Diaries" Season 2 After Spinner deals with the embarrassment of his odor problems, he makes Jimmy promise to always tell the truth, no matter what. This causes them to begin to over criticize each other. It also causes Jimmy to first offend (and later be thanked by) Ashley for saying her poems are trying too hard to be poetic. Season 2 episode "Hot for Teacher". Ashley was depressed after losing Jimmy and all of her friends the previous year. When Ashley reconnected with Paige, Terri, Hazel and the rest of the gang, she and Jimmy tried dating again. However, when Ashley sensed that Jimmy wanted her to change her new goth look and go back to her old style, she broke up with him for not accepting her for who she is. Season 2 episode "Dressed in Black". Spinner was Jimmy's best friend until Spinner got jealous of all the new stuff that Jimmy's father always gave him, such as new designer clothes and sneakers. So when he got a new MP3 Player, Spinner couldn't take it and decided to steal and sell it. This caused a feud between the two.Season 2 episode "Fight for Your Right". Season 4 Once Rick returned to Degrassi, Season 4 episode "Mercy Street" Jimmy teased and bullied him like everyone else. But after Jimmy was put on an academic team with Rick, he started to hang with him, along with Emma and Toby. He seemed to have forgiven Rick for abusing Terri, and he started to defend him from everyone. End the end, Rick shot Jimmy causing Jimmy to be paralyzed and in wheelchair. Season 4 episode "Time Stands Still (Part One)" Season 5 Jimmy attempted to return to the world of basketball by playing wheelchair basketball, but after spending time with Ellie, Jimmy realized that the world of basketball is over for him, and he started to pursue the arts. Season 5 episode "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" While spending time with Ellie, Jimmy found himself falling for her, even though he was still with Hazel. When Hazel realized how much time Jimmy spent with Ellie, she felt threatened by their friendship. After Hazel saw the mural that Jimmy painted and dedicated to Ellie, Hazel broke up with him. Season 5 episode "Redemption Song" At the end of the school year, Jimmy approached Ellie about his feelings, but unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way about him. Ashley thought it was her fault that she encouraged Jimmy to tell his feelings to Ellie, so she kissed him and they soon became a couple again. Season 5 episode "High Fidelity (Part Two)" From being out of school so much due from getting shot, Jimmy failed his grade 12 year and had to repeat it again; along with Spinner and Ashley. He also confessed to Spinner that he felt he was wrong for blaming him for everything that had gone wrong for him since the shooting and forgave him, repairing their friendship. Season 6 Spinner's renewed friendship with Jimmy which is tested when the two begin selling t-shirts designed by Jimmy. Jimmy is unsure if they had made the right move, however the venture takes off and does surprisingly well in the beginning. Their store is later robbed and Spinner saves Jimmy from harm, and the robbery incident further cements Spinner and Jimmy's friendship. The two decide to keep the business going, and they hire Paige as their business manager. After Ashley's return from England, Jimmy and Ashley saw old love in each other. However, after attempting to take a step forward with sexual relations, Jimmy realized that his physical damage has caused him to have back pain. This frustrated Jimmy to the point that he said he no longer wanted to see Ashley. Despite this, Ashley said she still wants to be with him, and found other ways to show each other love. Season 7 When Craig's CD finally came out, and Ashley found out that he didn't credit her for one of the songs used. Jimmy was happy that he was mentioned in the shout-outs, but the album inspired Ashley to go back into music. Ashley wanted Jimmy to follow her on her dreams, so he wrote a rap to perform with her. She decided to write Jimmy out of the song, and to go on stage alone. When she performed, the crowd yelled for her to play a song by Craig. Jimmy saved her by going onto the stage with his rap. Ashley thought that people only saw her as Craig's ex-sidekick, and she didn't want to be Jimmy's, but she still encouraged him to pursue a music career. Griffin, Ellie's new roommate, heard the track and asked Jimmy to perform at a show. Jimmy still wanted Ashley there with him, but she stepped aside so Jimmy could get the spotlight. Griffin showed their work to a producer, and asked them both to make a demo. Zach was excited about his opportunity and asked Ashley to manage it. Ashley ended up deleting Jimmy's rap and sent the producer just her song instead. When Spinner had pain in his balls, Jimmy told him he should have it checked out. After Spinner visited a doctor, he told Jimmy the doctor thought he may have testicular cancer. Jimmy was shocked, but told him it will be fine and that no one gets cancer at 18. After Spinner went on a date with Jane, she hit him in the balls, which caused him extreme pain and he later found out he had developed testicular cancer, but that they caught it very early. Eventually, after nearly having a third fight with Johnny DiMarco, Spinner went through with the operation and had an operation in his sack. When Jimmy found out Ashley deleted his rap of the demo, Jimmy became upset and called her his biggest disappointment. At the clinic Jimmy meets a girl named Trina who inspires him to keep trying to walk. After Trina convinces Jimmy to drive, he realizes he has feelings for her, which leads to his break-up with Ashley. Later, he finds Trina has signed up for stem cell surgery and she convinces him to do the same. After recently being accepted to Hudson University to study law like his father, he decides to use his grant money to pay for the surgery. However, his father doesn't approve and tells him to wait a few years for research into stem cells to advance. But after catching his father having an affair, Jimmy questions himself for trying to live up to a man who didn't have any standards himself. After a confrontation with his father, Jimmy decides to go through with the surgery and at dinner that night, he tells his parents he wants to go to Amsterdam with Trina and have the surgery done as soon as possible, but doesn't tell his mother about his father's infidelity. In the season finale, Jimmy is seen on walking crutches like Trina's and graduates in the Class of 2008. . Season 8 Jimmy returns to Toronto with Trina to celebrate Spinner's acceptance into cop college, unaware that Spinner actually lied to Jane about getting accepted, he was actually rejected. Jimmy states that his bone treatment was progressing well and his and Trina's conditions were continuing to improve. When Jane got angry with Spinner for lying, Jimmy consoled him and helped him through it. He also revealed to Spinner that he is going to propose to Trina.Then went to prom Relationships * Ashley Kerwin * First Relationship ** Start Up: 8 months before "The Mating Game" (106) ** Broke Up: "Jagged Little Pill" (115) *** Reason: Ashley cheated on Jimmy with Sean while on ecstasy. * Second Relationship ** Start Up: "Message in a Bottle" (216) ** Broke Up: "Dressed in Black" (218) ** Reason: Ashley believes that Jimmy preferred the "old" her rather than the new her * Third Relationship ** Start Up: "High Fidelity, Part Two" (519) ** Broke Up: "Live To Tell" (712) *** Reason: Jimmy developed feelings for Trina and told Ashley their relationship was just a crutch. * Hazel Aden * Start up: "Take On Me" * Broke up: "Redemption Song" ** Reason: Hazel felt Jimmy liked Ellie more then he liked her, * * Trina **Start Up: "Live To Tell" (712) Category:Television articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction Category:Degrassi characters Category:Fictional basketball players Category:Degrassi: TNG kids